Code Geass Summary Compilations
by amosclw
Summary: Spoiler Warning ! If you intent on ever watching Code Geass, DO NOT read this story unless you want to ruin the experience for yourself. The summarized and detailed story of Lelouch Vi Britannia's journey in destroying the Holy Britannian Empire and creating a peaceful world for the people he cares about.
1. Black Rebellion R1

Our story starts in a world where the entire world was under war between three global superpowers. The Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation and the United Republic of Europia.

In the year 2010, one of the many wives of Charles Zi Britannia, the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Marianne Vi Britannia, was murdered in a terrorist attack and her daughter, Nunally Vi Britannia, was present during the attack. Although the young princess managed to survive, she was rendered crippled due to injuries sustained on both of her legs and became blind due to psychological trauma.

The late Marianne's son, Lelouch Vi Britannia, questions his own father on why he wouldn't do something about his mother's death and Lelouch was promptly exiled to Japan as a result along with his now blind and crippled younger sister, Nunally, as political hostages. After his banishment to Japan, both Lelouch and Nunally had stayed with Japan's prime minister at the time, Genbu Kururugi, and became childhood friends with the prime minister's son, Suzaku Kururugi.

However, some time later, Japan was invaded by the Holy Britannian Empire due to the empire's desire to conquer the land as well as Japan's rich deposit of Sakuradite, a powerful superconductor material which Japan is a major export of.

It was a tough fight but the Japanese were of no match against the Britannian Navy and the empire's powerful war machines, the Knightmare Frames. Genbu Kururugi, Japan's last prime minister was also killed in the war as a result. Due to that, the Britannians had won the war and as a result, Japan was stripped of everything by the empire. It's citizens' rights, its' citizens honor and most importantly, it's own name.

Japan was renamed as Area 11 with all of the nation's citizens being given the new derogatory nickname, Elevens. Japanese that had chosen to fight for the Holy Britannian Empire were given the name, Honorary Britannians, and those who refused to submit have to live in poverty at the ghettos that make up the ruined original Japanese cities.

About seven years later since the end of the Invasion of Japan, Lelouch had been living as a student of a school named Ashford Academy under the fake identity, Lelouch Lamperouge, along with his younger sister who is going under the fake identity, Nunally Lamperouge, as their real identities are falsely confirmed as being killed during the Invasion of Japan to the public. Currently, they are staying at their school's government clubhouse for free due to the owners of the school, the Ashford family, being friends with his late mother and helped her become a member of the royal family before her murder had deprived the Ashfords of their status as nobles. Lelouch was also a member of the school's student council as it's vice-president with his sister, Nunally, as an honorary member of the council.

One fateful day, Lelouch is trapped inside an truck that was driven by Japanese who are members of a resistance group as it flees from the Britanian military after stealing a container of poison gas. During the pursuit, Lelouch is reunited with his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, who is part of the Britannian military. The container opens and reveals a mysterious girl with green hair causing Suzaku's superior to issue an execution order on all witnesses. Suzaku refuses and is shot by his superior while Lelouch flees with the girl. Cornered by the military, the girl gives Lelouch a strange and mysterious power called Geass before dying. With it, Lelouch commands his attackers to kill themselves.

After that, Lelouch uses his newly acquired Geass to get himself away from the scene while leading the resistance group to fight against a Britannian army that was being lead by one of his half-brothers as well as the viceroy of Area 11, Clovis La Britannia, who orders all of his soldiers at the time to purge all of the ghettos. Clovis being held at gunpoint by his own half-brother who was thought to be dead, forces Clovis to order all of his soldiers to withdraw from battle before Lelouch puts Clovis under his Geass to question his role about Lelouch's mother's murder before killing Clovis after receiving the answers from his half-brother.

Once Lelouch had figured out that one of his classmates, a half-Britannian and half-Japanese schoolgirl named Kalled Kozuki, is a member of the resistance group, he had begun to become knowledgeable about his Geass' limitations. His initial ignorance had nearly blown his cover with Kallen suspecting him but luckily, Lelouch was able to outwit Kallen.

Soon after, Suzaku was arrested due to being framed for Clovis' murder by Jeremiah Gottwald and the Purist Faction, a political and military faction that despises the Honorary Britannian citizenship who are planning to use Suzaku as a scapegoat to rid the Britannian army of Honorary Britannians. Thus, it was at that very moment that Lelouch had created the alter-ego known as Zero and with it, he had himself acquainted with Kallen's resistance group by gaining her trust and the trust of the group's leader, Kaname Ohgi.

During Suzaku's public execution by the Purist Faction, Zero had used his Geass to force Jeremiah to let Suzaku go and revealed himself as Clovis' murderer. But, Suzaku declined Zero's offer to join him to rebel against Britannia as he believed that Britannia should be changed with legal means before departing for his trial.

After that skirmish, Lelouch is reunited with the green haired girl that gave him his Geass who introduces herself as C.C. (Pronounced as C2) and is now living in his residence with his sister. Meanwhile, Suzaku has been acquitted of all charges due to Zero revealing himself as Clovis' murderer and meets Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, another one of Lelouch's half-siblings. Meanwhile, Cornelia Li Britannia, another one of Lelouch's helf-siblings arrives to Area 11 as the new viceroy of Area 11 after she had finished her campaign in the Middle East and had renamed it Area 18 after conquering it, intent on capturing Zero.

Suzaku's new life as a student of Ashford Academy and Lelouch's classmate was hard at first due to the Britannian students' prejudice against him. Arthur, a stray cat that enters Lelouch's room and steals his Zero mask which prompts the student council president, Milly Ashford, to motivate the entire school to chase the cat. When Suzaku catches up to the cat on the roof, Lelouch intentionally slips which distracts Suzaku and forcing Suzaku to save Lelouch.

Fortunately, Lelouch secretly retrieves the mask and Suzaku's heroic save allows some of the students to accept him. The students then attend an assembly where Charles Zi Britannia, the emperor and Lelouch's father, delivers a speech during Prince Clovis' funeral.

Cornelia then issues a challenge to Zero at Saitama Ghetto. Lelouch accepts and infiltrates a soldier's Knightmare while giving orders to the Saitama rebels but the rebels disobey Lelouch's orders and are defeated. Having anticipated that Zero would disguise himself as one of her soldiers, Cornelia prepares an inspection. Lelouch is saved when C.C., disguised as Zero, distracts the Britannian Army, allowing him to escape. Lelouch blames his defeat on the undisciplined Japanese rebels and resolves to build his own army.

This culminated in a hostage situation performed by a resistance group that was made out of surviving remnants of Japan's original military called the Japan Liberation Front where Cornelia cannot make a move against the hostage takers where Lelouch mounts a rescue operation with Ohgi's resistance cell, and as he speaks with the hostage takers, Suzaku sinks the floating hotel using the Lancelot. With the rescue operation a success, Zero broadcasting publicly to the nation where he announces the creation of the Order of the Black Knights, allies of justice who will protect the weak from those with power.

Over the past few months, Zero and his Black Knights had been doing their best in their fight against the Holy Britannian Empire and freeing Area 11 from their hold which secured their reputation as heroes to Japan and it's people but sworn enemies to the Holy Britannian Empire. However, their most famous battle with Zero and the Black Knights against the Holy Britannian Empire happened to be the battle of Narita.

At that time, Cornelia and the Britannian Army were hoping to destroy the remnants of the Japan Liberation Front by going to their base's location at Narita. Lelouch has his Knights follow her in the hope of capturing Cornelia alive so he can question her about his mother's death. In the midst of battle, Kallen had used her Guren Mark 2, to cause a landslide that wipes out a significant portion of the Britannian Military's forces.

The Black Knights' assault on the Britannian Army in Narita proves successful and Cornelia is cornered by Kallen and Lelouch. However, at Euphemia's request, now she is the sub-viceroy of Area 11, Suzaku rushes onto the battlefield in the Lancelot to rescue Cornelia and he managed to save her and corner Lelouch. Luckily, C.C. comes to his rescue by using her unusual powers to mentally traumatize Suzaku. The Black Knights then retreat from the conflict which leaves the Japan Liberation Front and the Britannian Army to fight among themselves.

Days after their victory, both Zero and core members of the Black Knights meet with Taizō Kirihara, one of the most powerful people in the Japanese underground and an acquaintance of Lelouch from his younger days at the Kururugi Shrine. Taizo also happens to be the founder of Kirihara Industries and the leader of Kyoto House, a secret organization of elite Japanese industrialists and plutocrats who were secretly funding anti-Britannian insurgency groups throughout Area 11 under the guise of cooperating with the Holy Britannian Empire. Originally funding the JLF, they had decided to fund the Black Knights to help them liberate Japan from Britannia.

Lelouch deftly displays his tactical prowess and wit before Taizō, revealing his true identity to the man to gain his trust and support. However, from that famous battle at Narita, his victory also had heartbreaking consequences. Shirley Fenette, a member of the Ashford student council and one of Lelouch's close friends, informs him of her father's death, indirectly caused by Zero during the landslide that happened during the Battle of Narita. The civilian deaths caused by the landslide during the battle of Narita made both Kallen and Lelouch separately regret their decision while vowing to press on. Meanwhile, Villetta Nu, a subordinate of Jeremiah Gottwald and a member of the Britannian Military, questions Shirley on Lelouch's involvement with the Black Knights coaxing her to secretly follow Lelouch.

There, Shirley witnesses the battle between the Japan Liberation Front and the Britannian Army. Lelouch detonates the Japan Liberation Front freighter as the Britannian Knightmares begin to board it which kills all personnel on board and giving the Black Knights the element of surprise. However, Suzaku attacks Lelouch in a surprise attack which forces him to eject and crash-land near Shirley. As Shirely prepares to kill him to avenge her late father, but hesitates when his mask falls off, revealing his identity to her. Lelouch believes Shirley may have discovered his identity as Zero, so he and C.C. pursue her to Narita.

Meanwhile, Kaname Ohgi explores the battlefield of the previous night as he discovers a wounded Villetta left for dead out of sight. However, Lelouch had a dreadful encounter with Mao, a young man who has his own Geass which gives him the power to read minds and uses his power to play on Shirley's insecurities, manipulating her into shooting Lelouch. However, Shirley falters at the last moment and C.C. sends Mao away temporarily. Due to seeing Shirley being torn apart by severe grief and guilt, Lelouch uses his Geass to erase her memories of him to put her at permanent ease.

As explained by C.C., Mao was once a Chinese orphan who was given his Geass by C.C. but soon, his Geass had evolved to the point where it cannot be deactivated which drove him insane due to constantly hearing the thoughts of everyone around him. Meanwhile, an injured Villetta wakes up in Ohgi's apartment and he discovers she has selective amnesia.

C.C. leaves Lelouch to take care of Mao herself, but Mao gains the upper hand when he incapacitates her. Lelouch utilizes his intellect to fool Mao and rescue C.C. using the Britannian Police to surround and shoot Mao. Some time after, C.C. departs as a messenger to the Chinese Federation and Milly has a marriage interview with Lloyd Asplund, creator of the Lancelot, a Knightmare Frame which was Suzaku's personal Knightmare.

However, Mao returns to kidnap Nunnally and holds her hostage in the Ashford Academy sewers. Both Lelouch and Suzaku work together to rescue her, with both Suzaku's physical adeptness and the clever use of Lelouch's Geass, both of them managed to best Mao. Before he can be arrested, Mao uses his Geass on Suzaku before revealing that Suzaku had actually killed his own father.

Out of rage of seeing Suzaku being mercilessly tortured by Mao revealing his secret to Lelouch, Lelouch uses his own Geass to render Mao being permanently incapable of talking followed by C.C. returning in time to finally kill Mao.

Days after, Lelouch agrees to help a surviving elite unit of the JFL's strongest soldiers, The Four Holy Swords, rescue their leader, Kyoshiro Todoh. During the rescue mission, Lelouch convinces Tohdoh and his group to join the Black Knights. The Lancelot appears and attempts to stop them, but Lelouch is able to predict its movements and plan a counterattack. However, the Lancelot's cockpit is damaged during the battle which reveals Suzaku as the Lancelot's pilot. Lelouch is shocked by this revelation and orders an immediate retreat as reinforcements arrive.

At Clovis' memorial art museum where Euphemia judges the art works that are being displayed there, Suzaku is scorned by the Britanians due to his nationality but in return, Euphemia announces to have Suzaku instated as her knight. As Euphemia knights Suzaku, Lelouch establishes the hierarchy of the Black Knights. Diethard Reid, one of the members of the Black Knights, suggests assassinating Suzaku, but Lelouch has other plans for him. He launches an operation to capture Suzaku and the Lancelot at a Britannia military base on Shikine Island. It almost succeeds, but Schneizel el Britannia, another one of Lelouch's half-siblings and the Holy Britannian Empire's prime minister, appears and orders his floating battleship, the Avalon, to bombard the island, intending to sacrifice Suzaku in order to kill Zero.

The aftermath of the Avalon's arrival inexplicably leaves Lelouch, Euphemia, Kallen, and Suzaku on the mysterious Kamine Island. Suzaku encounters Kallen, and learns she is a Black Knight and the pilot of the Guren, while Euphemia is found by Zero, confirming her suspicions that he is Lelouch. Meanwhile, Schneizel, Lloyd, and Llyod's assistant, Cécile Croomy, survey the island's ancient ruins.

When Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, and Euphemia suddenly fall into the ruins, both Lelouch and Kallen steals the Knightmare Frame Gawain to escape. As Suzaku is detained for insubordination, it is revealed that moments before the Avalon's gunfire back at Shikine Island, Lelouch used his Geass on Suzaku, giving him the command to live which caused Suzaku to prioritize his own survival over Zero's capture.

Elsewhere, the exiled Japanese government from seven years ago launches a full-scale assault on Kyūshū with the help of the Chinese Federation. The Britannian Army fights back against the Kyūshū invaders with the Lancelot. Meanwhile, Nina Einstein, a member of the Ashford Student Council, meets Princess Euphemia and inadvertently gives Euphemia peace of mind about her feelings for Suzaku.

Despite Suzaku becomes cornered when his Lancelot's power runs out, Zero and C.C. managed to help out Suzaku in his desperate situation which ended the Kyūshū campaign in their favor. During the Ashford Academy annual school festival, Princess Euphemia announces her plan to turn the area around Mount Fuji to become a Special Administrated Zone of Japan (SAZOJ) on live TV, where Elevens are given back their original name as citizens of Japan with their rights and privileges restored. She believes this will bring back the happy days with Lelouch and Nunnally, but Lelouch thinks otherwise, knowing she is being naive.

Soon the day came of the commemoration ceremony for the SAZOJ. When Zero had arrived to the scene, both Lelouch and Euphemia privately discuss Japan's future. Euphie convinces Lelouch to halt his rebellion for her sake and the sake of her about to be realized vision. But, he suddenly loses control of his Geass while jokingly telling her to kill all of the Japanese. The accidentally Geass-influenced Euphemia then orders a bloody massacre of the people attending the ceremony.

Blaming himself for what happened to his beloved half-sister as well as the current situation, a resolute Lelouch decides to salvage the situation by declaring Euphemia's SAZOJ as a trap to lure out the Black Knights and commands his troops to defeat the Britannian forces, protect the Japanese and kill Euphemia. After managing to locate Euphemia, Lelouch regretfully shoots and mortally wounds her. Suzaku witnesses the shooting then attacks Zero out of rage before he calms down and brings Euphemia to the Avalon for emergency treatment. Euphemia manages to fights off Lelouch's accidental Geass command and has one last talk with Suzaku before she passes away.

While Suzaku mourns over her death, a strange young boy named V.V. (Pronounced as V2) introduces himself and lies to Suzaku on why Euphemia caused the massacre. Meanwhile, Zero announces his plan to all of Area 11 about him and his group's plan to finally overthrow Britannia and create a new country called the United States of Japan.

Soon, the entirety of Area 11 revolts against the Holy Britannian Empire and the Black Knights advance towards the Tokyo Settlement. This battle against the Black Knights and the Holy Britannian Empire would come to be known as the Black Rebellion.

At first, the Black Knights had the advantage over the fight as they are able to push the Britannian Army back and eizes Ashford Academy as their headquarters during the battle. Lelouch and C.C. battle against Suzaku and are able to lure him into a trap which drains his Lancelot's power. Meanwhile, Villetta regains her memories and shoots Ohgi as a result. Lelouch confronts Cornelia and has the Geass-influenced Andreas Darlton incapacitate Cornelia's Knightmare before killing Andreas Darlton by destroying his Knightmare. Amidst the climatic fight, Nunnally is visited by V.V., who intends to take her away from the scene.

After managing to take down Cornelia, Lelouch uses his Geass on her and discovers that even she does not know who killed his mother. At the same time, C.C. senses that Nunnally has been taken to Kamine Island and Lelouch abandons the Black Knights to rescue her, giving command over to Todoh as he leaves the battlefield in order to save Nunally.

However, once they had reached Kamine Island, C.C. stays behind to stall Jeremiah, who is now a cyborg and piloting a strange Knightmare Frame called a Knight Giga Fortress while Lelouch is confronted by Suzaku on his way to save Nunally.

While Kallen who had followed Lelouch helplessly watches on, Suzaku shoots Lelouch's mask which reveals his identity to the two of them. Lelouch pleads with Suzaku to help him save Nunnally but is rebuffed coldly by Suzaku. Thus, Lelouch arms himself with a Sakuradite land mine as he aims his gun to Suzaku with Suzaku aiming his gun towards Lelouch as Kallen could only watch. The two fired their guns at each other which brings this half of the story to a sudden and abrupt end.


	2. Zero Requiem R2

Our story begins where we previously left off with both Lelouch Vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi in an epic stand off as both former friend but now arch enemies are about to shoot each other. Both opponents had misfired their shots which caused Suzaku to capture Lelouch and remove his landmine from Lelouch's chest before forcing Kallen Kozuki who was a witness to the stand off to back off as Suzaku takes Lelouch to his father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia.

In secret, Suzaku had met with Charles and made a deal with the emperor. In exchange for handing Lelouch over to Charles, Suzaku would be made as a member of the Knights of the Round, a group of Knightmare pilots that directly serve the emperor himself. With the agreement made, Lelouch is rendered helpless as Charles revealed that just like Lelouch, the emperor also had a Geass which enabled Charles to successfully alter Lelouch's own memories.

For about one whole year after the Black Rebellion, Lelouch had resumed his life as a student of Ashford Academy with his memories altered. He has no memory of Nunally Vi Britannia as her place as Lelouch's younger sibling was taken by this strange individual named Rolo Lamperouge.

However, one fateful day while gambling at a place called Babel Tower, C.C. who is leading remnants of the Black Knights that managed to escape capture by Britannian authorities after the failure of the Black Rebellion manages to restore, Lelouch's memories which allows him to use his Geass to kill his enemies and resume his role as Zero. Also, Suzaku, who is now a member of the Knights of the Round as the Knight of Seven, proclaims to the emperor and his fellow knights that he alone will kill Zero.

With Zero back in action, Lelouch directs the Black Knights to counterattack against the Britannian army and reconciles with Kallen Kozuki. Though the Black Knights are overwhelmed by a new Knightmare called Vincent, they are able to collapse Babel Tower in time to retreat to Area 11's Chinese Federation consulate which forced the Britannian army to retreat. From there, a hijacked broadcast of Zero is aired to announce his return and the recreation of the United States of Japan.

Shockingly, Lelouch returns to Ashford Academy during the broadcast, causing Villeta Nu's Special Division to have doubts he was the Zero on television. The Zero that appeared on the broadcast was actually C.C. disguised as Zero. Also, Viletta Nu has been granted the title of Baroness for discovering Zero's identity and is working with the Britannian Empire's Office of Secret Intelligence. She is now employed at Ashford Academy as the school's gym teacher, placed there to monitor Lelouch for any signs of contact with C.C. She is quite popular within the school, and is also the head of Shirley's school swimming club.

Anyways, Lelouch investigates his sister's whereabouts and realizes the entire school's memories, the faculty members and the entire student body including the student council, were altered by his own father to remove her existence.

Gilbert G.P. Guilford, the personal knight of Lelouch's half-sister, Cornelia Li Britannia, delivers an ultimatum to Zero: reveal himself or let the Black Knights that have been imprisoned during the aftermath of the Black Rebellion face execution. Lelouch concocts a plan to distract the Special Division while he tries to use his Geass on his fake younger brother, Rolo. His plan fails when it turns out that Rolo also had a Geass which enables Rolo temporarily freeze Lelouch's sense of time. With Lelouch figuring out Rolo's Geass, he convinces Rolo to spare him and in return, he will hand over C.C.

Meanwhile, Li Xingke, a soldier who is a member of the Chinese Military, kills the High Eunuch who is taking charge of the Chinese Federation consulate, Gao Hai, and takes command of consulate.

As the deadline approaches, Guilford prepares to execute the captured Black Knights until Zero appears. Lelouch then collapses the flooring which causes the Britannian military that are stationed there to fall into Chinese territory where they are politically restrained from attacking.

While the Black Knights rescue the prisoners, Rolo tries to kill Lelouch for his betrayal. However, Lelouch arranges a charade to seemingly save Rolo's life which combined with their pseudo-brotherly relationship, convinces Rolo to join the Black Knights. However, days after, Suzaku returns to Ashford Academy to determine if Lelouch has regained his memories.

Ashford Academy throws a festival to welcome Suzaku's return to the school and C.C's attendance to the festival causes a worried Lelouch to try and hide her presence. After placing the Britannian Secret Division under his control with Geass, Lelouch blackmails Villeta using his knowledge of Viletta's relationship with Ohgi, into his servitude. Later, Suzaku tests Lelouch's memories by putting him on the phone with Nunnally, who shockingly, is now the new viceroy of Japan.

Not only that, Nunally announces the restoration of the Euphemia's Special Administrated Zone of Japan (SAZOJ). Knowing he cannot go against his sister, Lelouch slips into a state of depression. Before he can relinquish himself to drugs, Kallen steps in and reminds him of his responsibilities as Zero.

Meanwhile, the Black Knights are under attack by a Britannian naval fleet led by Suzaku. Rushing to the battlefield, Zero leads the Black Knights to victory. He then announces his intention to accept Nunnally's offer to join the SAZOJ.

Zero requests to be exiled from Japan in exchange for delivering one million Japanese to the SAZOJ. However, during the opening ceremony of the second SAZOJ, each and every participating Japanese disguises themselves as Zero on cue which gives Suzaku no choice but to exile all of them rather than start another massacre. Lelouch, all members of the Black Knights and all of the exiled Japanese are now on Horai Island, an island that served as the headquarters of the Black Knights thanks to the Chinese Federation.

Thanks to intel received by Kaguya Sumeragi, Suzaku Kururugi's cousin and a surviving member of Kyoto House as all members of Kyoto House excluding her are executed for aiding the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion, Lelouch learns that the Empress of the Chinese Federation, Tianzi, is being forced into a political marriage to First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, another one of Lelouch's half-siblings.

The wedding is orchestrated by the High Eunuchs, the de facto leaders of the Chinese Federation, who will be granted the status of nobles that are part of the Holy Britannian Empire in exchange for turning over half of their superpower's territory to the Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. As the wedding begins, Li Xingke initiates a coup d'état to overthrow the High Eunuchs and save the Empress but in the chaos, Zero appears and takes Tianzi hostage before successfully escaping with Empress Tianzi.

Desperate to recover the Empress, the High Eunuchs agree to forgive Li Xingke if he rescues her. To that end, he is granted use of the Knightmare Frame Shen Hu. Kallen intercepts him with the Guren Mk-II but its power runs out and she is captured. With the Black Knights cornered, the High Eunuchs and Britannian forces turn against Li Xingke and his allied rebels. Fortunately, now realizing that the High Eunuchs are not interested in saving Tianzi, Li Xingke rebels against them.

As the Black Knights hold their ground against the Chinese Federation and Britannian forces, Zero tries to reason with the High Eunuchs, who openly admit their treason. Having waited for that very moment, the Black Knights broadcast the Eunuch's confession throughout all territories of the Chinese Federation and Zero uses the Shinkirō to destroy most of the Chinese Federation's forces.

To make matters worse for the High Eunuchs, the territory wide broadcast causes rebellions to occur throughout the entire Chinese Federation which forced Britannia to retreat on political grounds. With all of the High Eunuchs executed by Li Xingke for treason against the empress and the Chinese Federation, Zero forges an alliance with Xingke and Tianzi. Thus, the Chinese Federation's leaders have become noble allies to Zero and the Order of the Black Knights.

With that skirmish over, Lelouch returns to Ashford Academy but he finds two members of the Knights of the Round had admitted into the school as students. Anya Altsreim, the Knight of Six, and Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three. Meanwhile, Sayoko Shinozaki, Milly Ashford's maid but was reassigned to being the maid of both Lelouch and Nunally, had caused a problem for Lelouch. Having been posing as Lelouch at school when he was out performing his duties as Zero, Sayoko had filled his schedule with numerous dates. As he goes through the schedule, Milly Ashford, the student council president of Ashford Academy, hosts one last event to celebrate her graduation called Cupid Day, an event where any girl can become a boy's girlfriend by stealing his hat and vice versa.

Milly places a bounty on Lelouch which causes most of the school to target him. As Rolo and Sayoko help Lelouch avoid the students, Shirley Fenette trades hats with him after a personal talk.

However, shortly after, Jeremiah Gottwald who managed to survive his previous fight against C.C. last year and is now a cyborg, arrives in Japan and tests his newly given Geass Canceller in public.

However,Jeremiah's testing of his Geass Canceller undoes Shirley's brainwashing performed by both Charles as well as Lelouch and restores her memories of both Nunnally and Lelouch's identity as Zero. Days after that, Lelouch heads to the train station to check on the delivery of the G Trains, a network of Gefjun Disturber-equipped trains that will blackout Tokyo once activated. Meanwhile, Jeremiah finds and corners Lelouch.

But, after learning Lelouch's true identity as well as why Lelouch betrayed his own father, Jeremiah joins his cause and becomes a member of the Black Knights. Shirley reconciles with her restored memories and pleads with Suzaku to forgive Lelouch as she already has. Before she can reach Lelouch, she runs into Rolo who shoots her when she reveals knowledge of Nunnally. Lelouch discovers a dying Shirley who confesses her love to him before she finally passes away.

Rolo admits to causing Shirley's death but instead of blaming Rolo on murdering Shirley, he blames the existence of Geass itself for causing such a needless death. So in retaliation, he mounts an assault on a secret organization that is related to Geass which researches and produces Geass users, the Geass Order, slaughtering all of the order's members who are within the stronghold at that time.

V.V., the leader of the Geass Order, pilots a Knight Giga Fortress in an effort to stop the Black Knights from destroying the organization but is defeated by both Lelouch and Cornelia li Britannia. However, Lelouch is then transported to a separate dimension known as the Sword of Akasha where he is confronted by his father.

Elsewhere, Suzaku suspects Lelouch had murdered Shirley and decides to interrogate Kallen with drugs. However, Suzaku, realizing he cannot stoop to Lelouch's level to achieve his goals, forgoes the interrogation and decides to investigate Ashford Academy where he discovers that the Special Division has been compromised. Meanwhile, both Ohgi and Villetta meet in the woods where she intends to kill him to eliminate any evidence of herself being linked to the Elevens but Ohgi confesses he has fallen in love with her during the time they had spent with each other since he had found her with amnesia one year prior.

Meanwhile, Charles has become immortal after killing and gaining V.V.'s code of immortality but had sacrificed his Geass power in exchange. It is revealed that both Charles and V.V. are actually biological twin brothers with V.V. becoming immortal and his aging had halted just like C.C. Despite their appearances, V.V. is the elder twin whereas Charles is the younger twin. This makes V.V., Lelouch's and Nunally's uncle by biological relation along with being the uncle of all of Charles' children.

Meanwhile, C.C. transports Lelouch to her unconscious mind to protect him from Charles. There, Lelouch witnesses her past and manages to return to the Sword of Akasha to save C.C.. Luckily, the two return to reality but Lelouch discovers C.C. has become an amnesiac as a result.

One day after fighting for so long, the Black Knights had managed to rally forty-seven countries to form an all new superpower to ensure peace across the entire world called the United Federation of Nations (UFN). The new superpower then declares war against Britannia in order to liberate Japan. Thus, in anticipation, the Knights of the Round and the bulk of Britannia's military are transferred to Japan in order to fight both the Black Knights and the forces of the UFN.

Nina Einstein, once a member of the Ashford Academy Student Council but now she is the leader of the Britannian Military's In Vogue division where she develops powerful weapons for the Holy Britannian Empire, has the Lancelot equipped with a deadly and highly advanced warhead called the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament (FLEIJA). However, the emperor interrupts the Federation's announcement to challenge Zero to a battle for the world itself.

With the Chinese Federation being assimilated into the United Federation of Nations which resulted in the former becoming the United States of China as well as almost half of Europia United's territory being conquered by the Holy Britannian Empire which prompted members of Europia United to break away from the Holy Britannia Empire and declare neutrality or join with the United Federation of Nations, it is now a world war between the United Federation of Nations against the Holy Britannian Empire.

Fearing for Nunnally's safety in the face of this kind of chaos, Lelouch admits his identity as Zero to Suzaku and asks him to save her. Suzaku agrees, on the condition they meet alone. Suzaku and Lelouch then meet to discuss about Nunnally and despite some animosity, Lelouch manages to win Suzaku over by agreeing to end the war and return peace to the world.

However, Schneizel interrupts the private conversation and has his personal guard arrest Lelouch, making him believe Suzaku has betrayed him. Both Schneizel and Lelouch have a private chat until Lelouch is rescued Guilford who is controlled by Lelouch's Geass beforehand. Using the G Trains, Lelouch shuts down the Tokyo Settlement and the Black Knights begin their attack. During the Black Knight's fight over the Tokyo Settlement, Rolo attempts to locate and kill Nunnally while Sayoko frees Kallen and escorts her to the Guren.

On the verge of being about to be killed during the fight, Suzaku's Geass command activates and compels him to fire the FLEIJA on his Knightmare. The warhead detonates over the government complex which obliterates a massive section of the settlement and kills everyone who is unlucky to be within the blast radius. During the aftermath, Lelouch breaks down when Rolo tells him Nunnally was killed in the explosion.

Days after the destruction of the Tokyo Settlement caused by the Lancelot's FLIEJA, a ceasefire is called between the UFN and the Britannian Empire so that, Schneizel can meet with the leaders of the Black Knights, but Lelouch is too devastated to attend.

Shockingly, Schneizel reveals Zero's identity as Lelouch Vi Britannia and Geass before managing to convince the Black Knights that they are all under Lelouch's Geass. In exchange for Japan's independence, the Black Knights make the choice to betray Lelouch.

Lelouch is prepared to accept his death until suddenly, Rolo rushes in and rescues him. However, during the rescue attempt, Rolo overtaxes his heart due to repeated usage of his Geass during the rescue and he dies after managing to fly Lelouch to safety. Touched by Rolo's noble and loyal sacrifice, Lelouch resolves to not waste the life given to him by Rolo and resolves to kill his father once and for all.

As the Emperor himself begins a plan of his called the Ragnarök Connection, bothLelouch and Suzaku head to Kamine Island separately to face him. No longer restrained by his notions of wrong methods being meaningless, Suzaku strikes a deal with Schneizel to become the Knight of One in exchange for assassinating the Emperor.

At the moment, Anya's mind is taken over by the spirit of Lelouch's own thought to be deceased mother, Marianne vi Britannia, and she manages to restore C.C.'s memories. After that, both C.C. and Anya who is controlled by Marianne's spirit travel to Kamine Island.

At Kamine Island, Suzaku is held at bay by the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein while Lelouch marches into the Sword of Akasha. Knowing that he cannot kill his father due to Charles' code of immortality, Lelouch destroys the entrance as he plans to seal them both inside for eternity.

Within the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch learns the truth of his mother's death from the Emperor and his mother, Marianne herself. It turned out that Marianne also had a Geass which was to transfer her memories and consciousness into another person. In her case, she used her power to transfer her soul into Anya Alstreim who was secretly a witness to her assassination which was actually performed by Charles' own elder brother, V.V..

Both of them reveal the plan that they along with V.V. and C.C. are a part of which is the Ragnarök Connection will merge everyone, all humans that are both living and dead, into the Gods of the World of C which is the collective subconscious of all mankind to create a utopia where deceit and lies are no longer existent. However, Lelouch disagrees with their reasoning, as he believes that a world like that has no future and manages to evolve his Geass which he proceeds to use it on the collective unconscious to permanently stop Ragnarök and as a result, both of his parents, Charles Zi Britannia and Marianne Vi Britannia, are absorbed into the World of C which killed them both.

One month later after killing both Lelouch's parents and stopping the Ragnarok Connection, Lelouch inaugurates himself as the new emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire with Suzaku Kururugi now becoming the Knight of Zero. Since his ascension as the empire's new emperor, Lelouch has eliminated the empire's infamous aristocratic system, imposed serious penalties for empire affiliated financial conglomerates who had been engaging in or are a part of illegal or illicit activities along with finally abolishing the Number-Area system that the empire was known for.

The Knights of the Round, who are only loyal to Charles, attempt to remove Lelouch from power but most of them are defeated by Suzaku who now pilots the Lancelot Albion. His position now secure, Lelouch announces his intention of letting the Holy Britannian Empire be assimilated into the UFN, but when they demand that he accept a limit to his voting power to prevent Britannia from attaining a potential automatic voting majority, Lelouch forces their hand by having Suzaku take all of the UFN's leaders hostage.

However, amidst the commotion, the capital city of the empire, Pendragon is obliterated by Schneizel aboard his new flying fortress, the Damocles. Schneizel then reveals to Lelouch that Nunnally is actually alive and has sided with him. Schneizel then unveils his plan to his closest allies that he is gonna position the Damocles in such a way that will allow it to strike every warring nation in the world thus enforcing peace through threat of annihilation.

Lelouch declares Nunnally his enemy during their conversation, but seccretly hesitates in opposing her. With some words from Suzaku and C.C.'s comfort, Lelouch comes to his senses and focuses on his original task. Schneizel, now backed by the Black Knights and the remaining Knights of the Round, wages war with Lelouch's army. Using Nina's developmental FLEIJA Eliminator, both Lelouch and Suzaku successfully bypass the barrier of the Damocles.

Believing Lelouch to be trapped, Schneizel sets the self-destruct sequence of the Damocles and attempts to leave the base. However, Lelouch uses his Geass on Schneizel and brainwashes him to forever serve Zero for the rest of his life. Afterwards Lelouch confronts Nunnally who shockingly, has regained her sight since he has been told by his father beforehand during the Ragnarok Connection that Charles himself had used his Geass to alter Nunally's memories into thinking that she was blind.

As both Suzaku and Kallen's duel on the Damocles intensifies, it leads to a final exchange where the Guren is disabled and the Lancelot is destroyed along with Suzaku being presumed dead to the public. With a heavy heart, Lelouch uses his Geass to force Nunnally to give up the firing switch of the Damocles. With the fortress now under his control, Lelouch successfully unites the entire world under his tyrannical rule.

Two months later after the final battle, Lelouch prepares to oversee the public execution of the the most influential leaders of the UFN and the huge majority of members that consisted the Black Knights. According to their plan, which both Suzaku and Lelouch called the Zero Requiem, Suzaku disguises himself as the new Zero and kills Lelouch during the execution. Thus, bringing peace to the entire world as the now infamous demon emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, had been slain by the man of miracles, Zero. Not only that, Suzaku is now eternally forced to live the rest of his remaining days as the new Zero, now and forever.

Finally, the entire world is now at peace as Lelouch goes down in history as an infamous and hated figure of tyranny as the demon emperor of Britannia with Nunally Vi Britannia as the empire's new empress with both the new Zero as her protector and Schneizel who is permanently under Lelouch's Geass command to forever serve Zero. The UFN is now the dominant superpower of the world as the Order of the Black Knights now serve as the UFN's peacekeeping force.

Kaname Ohgi is now Japan's new prime minister and has married Viletta Nu along with raising a child alongside her. The Damocles is destroyed by sending it into the sun. Lelouch's wishes had finally come true at last.

A bright and happy future where people regardless of race, nationality and ethnicity are kind and gentle to each other. The world that he had planned to give to his beloved sister, Nunally, had finally came true at last.


End file.
